bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Nightmare
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image =File: CyberNightmare.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 7 |last = Return of a Friend |next = What's the Plan? }} Cyber Nightmare is the 7th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on June 20, 2009. Plot After Shun successfully leads the Resistance into Alpha City, Mira departs on her own mission: searching for her older brother Keith. She heads to her home, to search for clues on her brother's computer, but comes up with nothing. After her father Professor Clay arrives, she confronts him, and he simply says that "he is no more." When she further questions him, he leaves for his lab, while Mira follows. Meanwhile, Shun takes the others to check out the control spire, and they learn that the battles that take place in the arena below the controller are synchronized with the controller's power. At the lab, Mira witnesses the birth of the first Mechanical Bakugan, Ventus Altair. As the boys make their way to her location, Mira is confronted by Lync, who is armed with the new Mechanical Bakugan known as Altair. During the battle, Mira seems to have the upper hand with Wilda and her Bakugan Trap: Baliton. That is until Lync activates two Double Abilities in a row. The scientists are worried about Altair's power fluctuation, but Professor Clay orders an increase in power and for Lync to destroy Wilda and Baliton. Before he can, the massive overload causes Altair to crash and shut down ending the battle. Professor Clay decides to use the data taken from the battle to perfect Altair into the most powerful Bakugan ever. Major events *The Resistance breaks into Alpha City. *Mira begins searching for her brother Keith. *Professor Clay, Mira's father, creates a Mechanical Bakugan called Altair for Lync. *Mira is revealed to own a Trap, Baliton. *Lync battles Mira, but Altair breaks down and the battle is terminated. Featured Brawls Lync Volan VS Mira Fermin Round 1 Mira Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Lync Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Lync throws his Gate Card and Altair (Power: 500 Gs). Mira throws out Thunder Wilda (Power: 450 Gs). Lync activates the ability Spinal Saucer (Altair: 500 - 700 Gs). Mira activates the ability Gun Lock '(Thunder Wilda: 450 - 650 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Volcano Hammer '(Altair: 700 - 500 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 650 - 850 Gs). Lync activates the Double Ability 'Mega Shield '''plus '''Thunder Fire '(Altair: 500 - 700 - 900 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 850 - 650 Gs). '''Mira throws out 'Baliton' (Power: 350 Gs). At this point, Altair starts to lose power due to the activation of a double ability. Mira activates the ability Apollo Head '''(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1000 - 1200 Gs). Lync activates the Double ability '''Spinal Saucer plus 'Thunder Fire '(Altair: 900 - 1100 - 1300 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1200 - 1000 Gs). At this point, Altair collapses due to so much power loss, so the brawl automatically ends. Bakugan Debuts *Altair Bakugan Seen *Altair *Thunder Wilda *Neo Dragonoid *Ingram *Elfin *Verias (Subterra) *Hyper Dragonoid *Atmos (Haos) *Fly Beetle (Subterra) Bakugan Trap Debuts *Baliton Bakugan Trap Seen *Baliton Deleted Scene *In the part after the Resistance have jumped down from the electric fans "like ninjas;" Mira's brief reminiscence was cut in the English version. In the Japanese version, Mira reminisces on how she mistook Shun for her brother while a seemingly personal theme of Shun plays in the background. Video de:Cyber Albtraum Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes